


love me gently, kindly, and sweetly

by emyswriting



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Selfies, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, blushing like beets, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8307988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emyswriting/pseuds/emyswriting
Summary: Tooru and Koushi share a nice morning in bed with coffee, danishes, and love.





	

* * *

Tooru slowly blinked his eyes, the sun from the window making them burn a little. He wrapped the blanket tighter around him as he turned to the other side―where the window wasn’t―and saw the sleeping face of Koushi. He couldn’t help but smile at the gentle figure next to him. His gray hair sparkling from the sun and his mouth was turned in a gentle smile. Tooru wrapped an arm around Koushi’s bare chest and snuggled close to him, and touched their foreheads together.

“Mmm… What’s wrong?” Koushi mumbled, opening his eyes a little to see Tooru’s brown eyes staring back at him. Tooru brought his mouth up to a slight smile, “Nothing. I just really love you.” He wrapped Koushi closer to him, sliding down so his head was laid on Koushi’s heart, “I love you a lot, Koushi.”

Koushi ran his fingers through Tooru’s hair and gave him a kiss on his head, “I love you too. Now go make me some coffee, babe.”

Tooru laughed, pulled away from Koushi, kissing his cheek as he did so.

“Alright, I’ll be back. You,” He pointed to Koushi. “Stay here.”

Koushi sat up, leaning against the headboard, he folded his hands behind his head, “I can totally do that.” Tooru smiled and walked out of the room. Koushi looked towards the window, the sun was shining, and the sky was clear and blue. His heart was filled with happiness and love.

_Ding!_

His eyes flashed over to the side table on Tooru’s eyes. His phone laid under his glasses, the screen lit. Koushi reached across the bed, his fingers barely making the glasses fall on the other side of the phone. Finally, his hand clasped around Tooru’s rose gold iPhone.

He clicked it on, and saw a text from Hajime.

**Iwa-chan: How’s it going? Everything going ok?**

 

**Shittykawa: Hey, Hajime! Tooru’s making coffee right now! I’ll tell him you texted when he comes back!!**

 

**Iwa-chan: Oh**

**Iwa-chan: Ok, thanks, have a nice time, Suga, you’ll enjoy it**

 

**Shittykawa: ???? Ok, thanks, I guess**

Tooru walked through the double doors of their bedroom, “I’ve come with coffee and danishes.” The tray contained two plates with one danish each, two pink polk-a-dotted cups filled with French vanilla coffee, and lastly, a white box, about the size of Koushi’s palm.

Koushi smiled up at Tooru, looking curiously at the white box, “Looks good! Now come back to bed because it’s getting cold.

Tooru giggled, putting the tray down in Koushi’s lap and snuggling up next to him, noticing his phone in Koushi’s hand, Koushi, noticing, just remembered the text.

“Oh right! You got a text from Hajime asking if everything is going ok. I told him you were making coffee, but his response was kinda weird…”

Tooru’s cheeks turned slightly red, “No matter, no matter! Since my phone’s out anyways why don’t we take a commemorative selfie? For our love of four years and going?”

Koushi nodded and quickly brought up the camera app. Tooru and Koushi sat up straighter in the bed, leaning against the headboard better, hands around each and smiling; he put it on a five second timer, then clicked the button. At the last second, Koushi turned his head and gave a little peck on Tooru’s cheek, both their blushing faces showing up in the picture.

“Now, ok, I’m sorry, but can you get up for a second? I’m sorry, just, ah, give me a minute.” Tooru ran to the bathroom, white box in hand, face beet red. Koushi looked on curiously at his running figure. He stood there for about two minutes until Tooru finally came out, the box nowhere to be seen.

“Tooru? What is it?”

“Um… Well you see…” Tooru blushed again, “Is it hot in here or something?” He waved his hand in front of his face, hoping the blush would go down. “I’m sorry, Koushi, I wanted to make this great and amazing… But, I just ruined everything.”

“Make what great and amazing?”

“Whew, here goes!”

Tooru pulled out a black velvet box from his pajama pocket, he stared at it for a moment before going on one knee in front of Koushi. Both blushing madly, Tooru started to speak, “We first met in our third year of high school. At first, I just knew you as ‘Mr. Refreshing’ or our enemy. But then, we bumped into each other in the street, and I fell in love. God, Koushi! I felt like my heart melted and poured onto the pavement. We got to exchange numbers, which I was so happy about, then we started texting every single day. It soon came to be that you were a part of my life, and that I was a part of yours.” Tooru had tears coming down his face. “I don’t think I ever go another day without you. Koushi, will you marry me?” He flipped open the box, Koushi’s hands were covering his eyes, which were wet with tears.

“Yes! Of course! I love you so much, Tooru!” Tooru stood up, hugging Koushi and they giggled like schoolgirls.

 

“ _I love you, Koushi._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Something I whipped up procrastinating from Oisuga weekend oops... anyways, I had such a fun time writing this!!  
> [Follow my Tumblr!](http://emyswriting.tumblr.com/)


End file.
